


Carmello

by angelskuuipo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, Early Work, Fluff, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmello

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #80- Candy
> 
> This was inspired by one of my favorite scenes in Dangermouse’s, Stargate SG-1, [_Coming Out_](http://www.pandemonium.me.uk/dangermouse/dm.htm) series, specifically a scene from [_Revenge of the Geek_](http://www.pandemonium.me.uk/dangermouse/dm_co/out5.htm). No disrespect is intended, just homage. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 11-9-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The caramel dripped over Charlie’s fingers as he bit into his snack. His tongue darted out, licking up the gooey confection.

He didn’t notice the three tongues that mimicked the movement. Charlie was completely involved in his candy bar, immersed in the flavors and textures, like it was an unusual and intriguing algorithm.

David swept a slightly shaking hand over his smooth head. Colby wiped his mouth, frowning when his fingers came away damp. He’d vehemently deny later that he’d been drooling. Megan fanned herself with a file folder.

None of them could look away.

Don came in just as Charlie finished. He looked from his spellbound agents to his brother and caught sight of the candy bar wrapper. A smirk curled his lips.

Charlie gave him a slightly chocolate-y grin and left to wash up. Don watched his dazed team and took pity on them.

“He was banned from eating Carmello’s in high school. I’ll tell him it’s still in effect here.”

“That was…” David started, but trailed off.

“Where did he…” Megan trailed off as well.

Don looked at Colby with a raised eyebrow, waiting.

He shook himself and said, “Could you also ban him from eating bananas?”

-30-  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fun With Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775920) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo)




End file.
